More Than Just A Night With The Family
by Elly Feather
Summary: Alice leaves Jasper alone to go on a shopping trip. And of course he needs some release so he decides to Join Edward, Bella and Carlisle for the evening. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. CarlislexEdwardxBellaxJasper. Rated for Lemon and foursome.I dont own Twilight


**Ok. I got awesome feed back after just 24 hours of my first being posted. So, I'm going to give people what they wanted. Jasper! But, it shall be a foursome with BellaxEdwardxJasperxCarlisle! Woot!! I can just feel the awesome lemon! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Rated: Mature, very Mature.**

I couldn't take this too much longer. I had my two sons working my hardness, and me working theirs. Edward was gasping and moaning my name. Jasper was grunting and thrusting himself against my hand. Jasper had interrupted Edward and me because Alice, Esme and Rosalie went shopping. Emmett was to strait to even consider the idea of a Menasha twa with Edward, Jasper and I. Jasper had known about Edward and me and decided to join us one day. Edward was sucking me off and I was sucking off Jasper as I rubbed Edward.

Edward lifted his mouth off of me and screamed my name as he came. I smirked and licked my hand. He tasted very good. He grunted. "I think we should get Bella… I'm sure she'd love this." I grinned and let Jasper slide out of my mouth. I called for Bella. "Bella dear, will you please come join me in the study?" I called and rubbed Jasper and Edward with my hands.

Bella came into the room a few minutes after. I smirked evilly at her. "Yes Carlisle…" She stopped and looked wide-eyed at us. Edward looked at her and smiled. "Come on my beautiful Bella, join us." Edward said as he stood up. I thrust my middle finger into his ass, causing him to moan. Bella walked towards us and grabbed Edward's erection tightly. He fell slightly and came at her hand. She smiled and licked it up. I felt Jasper get harder in my grip. He pulled away from me and walked up to Bella and ripped her clothes off, leaving her body naked. Her body flushed red as Jasper grabbed her breasts and squeezed. Edward smirked and slid his hand in between her legs and stroked her womanhood softly. She writhed beneath them and came. She smiled at Edward and pushed him back onto the floor and got on top of him, making him slide into her with great force. They both cried out in pleasure. Edward thrust into Bella roughly, making her cum multiple times.

Jasper gave up. He slid himself into Bella's ass and thrust in and out as fast as he could, earning good moans from Edward and Bella. Edward gripped Bella's breasts and massaged them roughly.

I smiled and stroked myself upon watching them have Bella at their mercy. I needed my own release I stood up and walked over to Edward, Jasper and Bella and slid myself into Jasper, making him cry out. "Carlisle!" He called and thrust into Bella faster and harder with my thrusts. Bella gripped onto Edward as tight as she could. She was close and they all could feel it. Edward began thrusting in faster as Jasper kept up his pace.

Thrusting in and out constantly, making Bella cry out. I pulled out of Jasper and came all over his backside. Jasper looked back at me and grinned as he thrust harder into Bella, making himself cum. Jasper pulled out and kissed me with passion as we stroked one another.

Edward was smiling as he felt Bella's wall clench around him. "Bella!" He let out her name in a pleasure filled cry. He spilled himself into Bella and held her tightly against him. He slowed his thrusts down a bit. Bella sighed. She wasn't finished just yet. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Please Carlisle. Finnish me off please Carlisle." She begged. I came and picked her up out of Edward's arms. Edward fell back and rested.

I smiled as the slid into Bella and made her moan. I thrust into her hard and pushed her against the wall, slamming into her. I kissed her neck and left trails of hot kisses down her neck. I grabbed both her breasts and rubbed them as I thrust into her.

Jasper came up behind me and thrust himself deep in my ass, making me moan. I felt Bella tighten around my cock. I knew a few more thrusts and she'd cum. I smirked and thrust into her faster. She dug her claws into my back and screamed my name. I pulled out of her and she slid down onto the floor and rubbed her clit. I turned around and pinned Jasper onto the ground and thrust into his ass. I stroked his cock as I thrust into him. He cried out as he came. He arched himself and thrust back against me as he pulled at my hair. I thrust into him harder and let go of his cock and placed my hands on his hips, thrusting in faster. Jasper threw his head back and cried out. I thrust faster into him and finally released into him. Jasper fell forward and panted. I grinned and stroked myself a little more. I stopped after a bit and kissed Jasper deeply. "Thank you for including me this time Carlisle." He said and kissed me softly once. I looked over at Bella and Edward. He was holding her and caressing her body softly as she slept. I smiled, this was so much fun. I thought about including Alice as well when she got back. I smirked as I looked at Edward. He grinned at me and held Bella tighter. I knew he liked the idea. We'll have to try it.

**OK This is my second shot and I think it was very sexy. If you didn't like it, too bad. I thought it was pretty good for a foursome. I decided to include Jasper because that's what fans are screaming for. But I think he fit in nicely. Please let me know what you think 3 I worked pretty hard on this. I'm sorry if it truly did suck. But I enjoyed it. **


End file.
